


Open Slaughter 4/5

by JSS394



Category: Halt and Catch Fire, Joe/Cameron
Genre: A road to El Dorado, A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, AMC, Adventure, Asylum, Cuba, Guardians Of The Galaxary, Guards, Harp Seal, London Broil, Military, Nova Cops, Rolling Hills Asylum, Slaughter, Travel, halt and catch fire - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 4/5

Harp Seal

Part 4 

After the current ordeal he just had Olaf now stepped carefully with his words around Lee making sure it won’t happen again. Olaf tuned swiftly next to Lee with a cheerful smile placing his two hands before him entwining them together suttley in his own grasp. Lee raised his brows up at him. “Why are you looking at me like this?”. Olaf didn’t answer, all he gave was a smile as he headed over to the fourth glassed case before him with the red coloured blanket covering the mysterious creature within it.

Olaf once again pulled the cloth away from its calm state revealing a man standing still, eyes closed and content in its surroundings waiting to be awoken at the right moment. Lee took one look at the guy. “I know him!”. He spoke softly looking over at Olaf with a smile. “He was from my current tv show, Halt and Catch Fire”. Lee added. “Yes indeed”. Olaf nodded.

The next meal on the line the tall shaped-muscular body that is found underside of a flank of beef a traditional preparation needs to be marinated broiled rare and sliced thin against the grain to receive any form of beef talk to get the emotions running. The flavour of the man has a robust beefy flavour but, his is substantially tougher than you think. Thus, he is generally marinated of cooked up using a moist method such as braising to evoke out all the emotion he has left in him playing like a tune in the night sky. It isn’t easy though. You have to go through some rough patches to get the guy to corporate like let him be rolled out onto the floor also he can be stuffed like a marshmallow then baked raw in some sort of pot to inflame the raw intense emotion he exists in. he is the form of a London Broil that lives within him.

The room was dead silent. Olaf turned to Lee. “He is Joe MacMillian”. Olaf commented seeing before him Joe started to wake up. His first breath took upon his instantly feeling his lungs had come back to life once more, he started moving his fingers tapping on the edge of the seemed polished cotton black trousers that where belted in at the waits that also matched his trousers. It was polished back that tucked in a white t-shirt with long sleeves with an over hand on a dark blue jacket covering his shoulders, it fitted perfectly on his body fitting in all the right appropriate places. He was the same height as Lee but, with a few different features such as his hair. Joe’s hair was slicked back away from his face showing of his best accets. At his feet he work a slime line style of shoe, with a small heel at the end, the boot was polished with the finest black polish he had making sure every smug was smudged out so you could even see a reflection of him in the boot only if you looked closely at it.

Joe silently opened his eyes adjusting his sight to the brightness of the room. Lee and Olaf stood still keeping their mouths wounded shut. Joe removed his hand away from him pushing the sealed door open before him immediately placing one foot out in front of him stepping onto the concrete flooring with a huff placing either of his hands into his trouser pockets taking a gander around himself.

He turned his attention over towards Lee and Olaf. He saw two other people in the room. He took one step closer seeing the other people in the room didn’t move a muscle. Lee could see the man in his vision keeping very still making sure he took small inhale and exhale of his breath. In that moment he so wanted to move but, he couldn’t or he will get noticed by Joe. Joe opened his mouth whipping out his tongue skimming it across his bottom lip with a narrowed expression seeing the guy before him, Lee. Looked a lot like him. Once Joe turned away from their position Lee let out a small breathe escaping from his opened mouth in relief knowing they hadn’t been spotted.

Joe whisked his hand up to the side of his left eye rubbing it lightly with the edges of his knuckles breathing out from his mouth. He slipped his other hand into his pocket feeling something that wasn’t in there before, he removed his left hand away from his eye, he tilted his chin down upon himself, his right hand grasped onto the cold small feeling object in his grasp, he slowly slipped it out from his pocket immediately smiling raising the sides of his mouth up. Seeing it was a black coloured ipod nano that had the element of full surround sound. So he didn’t have to put headphones into it to listen since he didn’t have any with him at the moment.

Joe turned his head towards in the direction of the door. He once again slipped out his tongue in thought scanning it across his dried bottom lip making it moist once more with a lingering thought of pursuing onwards. Joe slowly but, curiously slipped the ipod nano back into his pocket as he gained closer towards the door, he placed his hand on the door knob turning his wrist unlatching it from the seams of the door frame peering his head around the corner to see if there was anyone else around but, there was no one, yet. (Phew). Joe thought stringing his left hands fingertips across his forehead almost touching the beginning line of his hair. Joe walked out from the room closing the door from behind seeing immediately a set of stairs before him. He took one foot onto the stairs moving more forward up the stairs scattering up them quickly like a little mouse holding his breath in with a closed mouth. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

Simultaneously, Joe caught a glance of a dark long vast hallway. He stood still for a moment; he placed his hand into the side of his pocket holding onto the ipod with a slight raise of his upper lip with a wine of procrastinating thoughts. He closed his eyes silently then he opened them up again seeing he couldn’t make up his mind. He huffed shrugging his shoulders, he lifted his head up, he took one stride forward increasing forward with a few more steps as he gradual started to enter the black embrace fearing would he survive the darkness. He reached the end of the darkened allay in relief. He saw the other captured souls in their cells unaware of his existence, a small salted tear of emotion of a smile crept up on his face feeling happy for himself but, shortly after he felt a bad void within himself as if he was being punched in the chest. (Why the hell am I smiling? My friends are in there. And I am out here!). He narrowed his bushy brows shaking his head slightly washing out the dreadful thought. (Oh man, I am alone out here). Hes thought added towards his current state of mind. He turned away from them for a moment taking it all in. He took one step away from them knowing he couldn’t be able to save them. (Fuck!). He thought swearing in his contained head, he took one deep breath in closing his eyes calmly; he opened his eyes up with a fresh face with a sense of control and no fear.

Joe strides towards the foot of the last step seeing one light alone in the middle of the hallway that lit up the whole space before him. He cringed a little with a half-smile ready as he would ever be. (Wonder why haven’t any guards come up this way yet?). He thought proceeding forward onto the level in a steady pace walking swiftly along the hallway stopping at nothing unless something strokes across his path showing them self to him. He reached the end walking around small corners that lead him into the main floor.

He halted for a moment taking in the huge ass room. The walls were coloured with paint with beautiful roman paintings on the two walls on the side then the one on the ceiling above him in ‘aww’ of this place even though he hated being here there was always something magical about this place to him. He felt he meant something to this place but, his time now was ending. It was time for him to leave and move on with his life. He scanned the small areas of the room seeing just at the bottom of the steps was a pile of rope in a neatly bundle. (Wonder what that could be for-). He Paused in thought, his eyes widened aiming his current focus towards the twelve guards that stood near the entrance in two rows of six facing one another keeping the abundant thoughts to themselves.

He looked down upon the two snaked stair case he stood tall, upright, his head held high, he held his left hand out upon the railed stair case feeling the sense of power was amongst him. He took one step forward trailing his fingertips among the smoothness of the ledge. A darkened figure with a blurry face appeared in his current point of focus lingered before him. Joe’s eyes widened. The figure bowed before him. “Sir,-“. A look of control wavered over him making him capture his words back into his mouth. Therefore those made him evacuate his stay from the beholding person before him. Joe smirked a little placing his attention now onto the twelve guards before him.  He wanted to give them his own dose of his own medicine.

With no hesitation nor struggle amongst him he immediately. First of he started with a piece of rope that is one meter and three feet in length, he first laid the rope on the floor in a c shape.  Next he bring one end of the loop down parallel to the original rope, he folded it into thirds where it should form a wide, sideways, ‘S’. The left side was left long so then he could have excess rope left over so he could pull it or tie it so something. Now once he had that done. With the bottom of the original ‘C’ he wrapped the end of the rope around the loop eight times, from the bottom near within his palms upwards resting. When he was finished there was a loop at both ends of the rope. With the rope that had been wrapped around the ‘C’ Joe pocked the end of the rope through the top of the loop on the left by the ‘S’. Once the string was through the loop, Joe pulled on the loop at the other end to tighten the loop until it was securely held the end of the rope making sure it wouldn’t unfasten. Once it was tightly tightened he was finished with a one giant loop at one end and a piece of rope at the other end.  

Joe turned back to the men before him standing upright. From behind he slowly wrapped around the rope tightly around the first mans neck. This particular knot is used for the gallows or if you were fishing but, this is not the case but, for this occasion it was accepted. The force to close it is adjusted better than with the gallows knot. Because the mans neck was bigger than the rope it was in belief to break the neck more easily. That would mean it would make it more merciful that the gallows knot which kills by strangling killing the human as its devoured body hangs with loose limbs above the ground.

Joe held the tip of the rope with his fingertips, he in one swing he threw the rope up into the air, it slide over an alone piece of wood that held a part of the upper building just before him, it instantly feel back into his hand. Joe smiled with enjoyment. Now he wasn’t going to kill these innocent people he was just going to have a bit of fun before he leaves. Keeping it simple stupid. The KISS method.

Joe started to move the rope within his hands as it began to make the guards feet lift up from the ground. The guard on the other hand didn’t move an inch for some reason he seemed to like being pulled up off from the ground. Once Joe had him up against the ceiling seeing the guard had now purched himself upon the beam with no emotion coming back from him. Joe tilted his head back down to his level looking at the other men before him. “Well, that wasn’t so much fun was it”.  He spoke turning his attention to the second guard. 

Joe decided to change tactics. Joe held the rope With his bare hands on either side letting the mortal man before him began to squirm for a few seconds of their worthless lives, suffer in their silent embrace making them feel weak since he showed no remorse on the outside of fighting back as he stood still before Joe. Joe did this with the other three guards that were on the right of him. Joe swung the rope around on the fifth one tightening his grasp to get a better hold of him.  Joe didn’t need all the accessories like for instance duct tape or any other things like that he knew exactly what he was doing. It looked like he had done this sort of thing before. He had. He knew how much rope he needed to execute this event. To get into the hype he called out “1…..2…..3….”. Joe quickly pulled onto the fifth mans neck making him crack their spines in half, their heads banged onto the hard concreted floor sliding off from their feet like a dance ritual. Blood from the second, third, fourth and fifth man started pouring out from their cracked skulls with death in their closed silenced eyes as blood started to form puddles around them in small splashes of pure pleasure.

On the corner of Joe’s sight he sees the fifth blond blue eyes boy not a man figure squirm in his vision slightly moving his body closer towards the entrance of the room seeing the other six guards that where left guard at him in his direction with one thought in mid. (Do not leave now). 

Joe tuned back to the devoured men before him. He watched not in grossness but, in ‘aww’ and envy mostly Joe thought in envy most of the time. He watched the decaying body revel its self to him that made him happy most of the time but, when he didn’t find more of what he was getting out of this event he was looking for he would immediately turn to the blue eyed guard with a hungry look upon himself. He took one step forward. Joe whipped his hand into his side pocket whipping out a cut throat razor, in no sense of time he slit the boys throat in half making him peel like a pile of oranges bounced onto the floor with a harsh thud and a weird sound evoking from his mouth as if a hover had a cough but, in this case coughing up blood all over before him as the partials splattered in small droplets onto his cleaned clothing.  

After the six men were dead lying on the floor Joe sat next to them on the floor placing his hand firmly onto the dead body before him in complete silence.

Joe stood behind the seventh man with his eyes latched onto the mortals behind looking at the mans neck seeing his skin so smooth before him. Joe slipped his hand gradually up against his left thigh slipping his fingertips into his left trouser pocket pulling out a juicy blooded form of meat that clung to his skin as forms of red velvet droplet feel like tear droplets. The smell on the other hand was awful but, Joe didn’t mind it that much since it wasn’t going to waist. Joe quickly with his right hand around to the mans mouth lodging his jaw wide open, with his left hand he lodged the raw tasteful meet into the mans mouth making him uncontrollable gag on the food that was getting stuffing into his mouth as his limbs stayed immune to the current even knowing he had to restrain his bodily actions.

Joe released himself from the seventh man removing his arms away from him hearing a thud on the floor since the man had no kneeled onto the ground as a vial liquid poured out from him. Joe took one step to the right to the eighth man in line.

On the eighth shot at this Joe with the rope in hand slung the rope around the mans neck giving his a better pigging. A pigging string is a short looped rope used especially tying the mans neck tighter then he should have closing the gap between the mans ogsofagous and food pipe closer within each other embracing themselves in the feared moment trying to survive the horrific event that is about to play out before his very eyes. Joe abruptly threw the man to the ground, he harshly placed his knee welted into the mans side chest using his arms to lift the baby calf of a man off its feet pushing it over on to its side once more with a slam of his face hitting hard onto the ground. That manoeuvre is called flanking. With his leg still in position securing the human calf on the ground using all his weight to keep the human still. Joe grabbed the mans front leg nearest to his body, he slipped the pigging rope around the mans leg placing the loop a few inches above the mans ankle. Joe then pulled the rope to tighten the loop on the leg of the human. Joe collected the humans back legs using his free arm and pulled them up near the front of his leg that is secured by the pigging rope. He held all three legs that are close together as possible with one of his hands dangling in the mist of his two feet.

Joe grabbed the three feet together pigging the rope looping it all around them both. He continued to loop the rope three times to be sure it was secure. After the third loop, Joe secured the tail end of the pigging rope by pulling it through the centre of the loops. Joe pulled hard on the end of the rope tightly to cinch the legs together and secure the tightened knot, completing the task it prevented the human calf from being able to kick free in his state. Joe did this one quick and easily making sure it having less amount of stress placed on the human before him.     

Successful hog-tying depends greatly on the teamwork between Joe and the human. Once the calf has been roped and Joe dismounts, the human he must continue to move backward to keep the rope from becoming slack without pulling the human off its feet.

This tool of rope experience was called a hog-tie it is used in tie-down or calf-roping rodeo events. In such an event, a cowboy on horseback pursues and ropes a calf. The cowboy dismounts and flanks the calf, putting it on its side on the ground. The cowboy then secures together three of the calfs legs with a rope, using a half-hitch knot. The securing of the legs is called a hog-tie. This timed event is featured in rodeos, and its history can be traced back to working ranches where cowboys had to catch and immobilize calves for branding or medical treatment. But, in this event Joe is messing around with a still object before him so it was really easy to capture this creature in his grasp.  
  
On the ninth string of man Joe glided his hand up flowing the contour line of his jacket near his Adams apple, he hovered his hand over to the left closer towards his shoulder stopping at a neatly fastened pocket. His hands feasted upon a glassed jar that held a huge slobbery slug inside of it that slithered around the small space seeing a shine trail of its exterior all over its self within the glassed jar. Joe with one hand opened up the jars lid, grabbed the slug with his hand and quickly without precision slipped the slug down the mans ogsofagous with a jitter of his body the slug exploded inside him pulsating the deadly antifreeze corrupting the man instantly to a cold dead state knocking him straight out onto the floor before Joe. 

On the ninth strand of his existence Joe opened his mouth breathing out lightly looking at him from behind with a focused gaze upon him of deceitful manor upon him that surrounded the atmosphere encouraging themselves to feel like they were the only men on the vast earth. Joe glided his left hand along the seamed jacket feeling the tightness of the stiches in his hand among his fingertips leading the knowingly to the left pocket, at the edge of the flap his fingers slid into the dark space grabbing on something obscure in the mist of his fingers he pulled out slowly a piece of chewing gum packet that only had one lime green pocketful of goodness inside shaped as a rectangular object, Joe removed the wrapper around from the object clearing it existence from the gum. With ease Joe slipped his hand around to the side of the mans mouth with no force he whispered softly. “Open up”. Since he didn’t want the man to chock on this delicious meal. The man before him diverted his eyes towards the gum in hand, he licked his chops like a starving animal. “Give it to me”. The man whispered back to Joe opening his mouth up. Joe slowly placed the gum on the roof of the mans tongue feeling the mans teeth had caught the object as saliva started to build up around the mans mouth, Joe slipped his hand out from the mans slobbery embrace whipping his index finger immediately and waited for it to happen to him. The man gladly started to chew on the lime scented gum feeling the gum ooze out a unwanted substance of pure un-tastefulness within his mouth. His mouth started to dislodge its self from the mans jaw unhinging the exterior peeling its self away from his mouth. Skin started to peel away from him evaporating into thin air. His body on the other hand trembled with shock, his knees bent making him kneel to the ground with a quiet thud on the hinged knee cap, he took one last breathe, he took one last look, he took one last thought of his children back at home alone waiting for his return from his shift. This. Now. Was his long lasting thought of his existence. Now it was gone. What are his children going to do.   

On the tenth go the man from behind Joe licked his bottom lip, the man halted his tongue half way out from his mouth feeling a dis-wanted feeling around him. Joe skimmed the seam of his jacket with his left hand guiding it towards his right back pocket whipping out six rainbow coloured pills that where all the same size and had the same amount of special substance within the sealed packet of goodness that sparked with a plastic sheen over the top of it. Joe instantly without a struggle gambled all the six shaped pills into the guys mouth, clamped them shut by closing his jaw and Joe turned around facing away for this one. The man before him felt the plastic sparkly pills burst in his mouth with different colours inside his exploding body. The man started to loss his conscious as he started to wobble a little in his stance trying to hold it all together. But, that wasn’t working. His heart stopped beating in an instant, his eyes rolled to the back of the younger mans head  making him fall with grace onto the hard floor evoking out his last ever breathe before Joe making his swivel back around towards him hearing him fall onto the floor.    

On the eleventh go Joe stood once again behind the eleventh man. Joe removed his right hand silently taking every precaution in his movements making his fingertips slip into his inner left pocket that was sealed on the left side of his body near his rib cage.  Joe pulled out a thin lined black sealed case with a gold latch concealing something special inside it. Joe with his free hand grabbed the mans neck lightly with no intentions to hurt him just yet with the slight movements of his fingers with care with his left hand he flipped his thumb up making the lid open showing a glassed  syringe was held in the case with a lime green substance that was held in the contraption. The man before him squirmed a little in his stance feeling the other mans touch on him. Joe jammed the syringe into the thickness of the mans skin right into the spin, he instantly pressed the syringe into him emptying the green liquid into the un active system of the man making it an active one seeing by his eyes widened in thick black eyes, his body started to shrivel up, his hands moved slowly up to his chest closing in on himself and with one pinkie tap from Joe with a smile the eleventh man flopped to the floor with a thud.

Joe took one last step to the right. The twelfth man. He was standing still with both his arms beside him, with his ears out of tune, his tongue hiding in his mouth that was tightly sealed, Joe moved to the front of him showing his face, Twelfth looked into the eyes of the man before him with no sense of life, his face was decoked with wrinkles all over his face, droopy flappy sides of his gums that hung over his hidden jaw line, his eyes so blue and clear as the days sky. Joe started at the man long enough that their breathes synchronized with one another.

Since it was unbearable for Twelfth to stay in that rhythm for so long Joe started to loosen his breath to a slower pace decreasing his breathe as did the twelfth man seeing his eyes had softened lightly with the raised either of his mouth up into a smile seeing it had pleased the man. Suddenly, Joe held his breath in seeing the old mans eyes roll back into his head making him drop dead instantly to the floor with a hard controlled thud that the fall was too long to hold his existence any more than it should, the persons head came off from the grid mapping out all his memories of his wife who was sitting a home knitting. Sadness came across her face feeling something powerful had lost her train of thought.

A couple days later she passed away as if the rope around her neck cut off all circulation to her lungs stopping the blood flow from her head. She couldn’t bare her love for her husband anymore knowing he was in heaven and she was alive still. At least she is with him now. In his warming arms.

*****

The silence animated through the house that enlightened Joe for an escape plan. With pause he took his first step out from the Asylum grasping onto his left buttoned jacked fitting the button through the other side so he could feel nice and snug and warm in his own embrace, the Northern wind blew vigorously today making him look windswept. His hair blew into the wind braking up the bundles into small patches of grass flowing in the wind.

His adjusting eyes scanned the area seeing anything that could catch his attention. He saw camels in the far distance, guards patrolling around, the tranquil turquoise water shining in the sun, the hot sun beating down on every soul in sight, a man standing at the foot of the shores with his back turned at him, a few… Joe eyes focused back at the man who stood at the foot of the shores.

Unlike Joe the mans hair was practically fighting against the air. His hair was intact, his wear was intact also. He wore a blue coloured suite that had daggered seams around both of his shoulders, on the side of his shoulder it had a brown tinged padding on either end, from what Joe could see at the bottom of the man before him he wore blue trousers and at his feet he wore black boots that looked like they had been laced up tightly around his ankle. They had been.

Joe was unsure on how to approach this man he looked higher class than him. Joe took a gander around himself seeing that nobody was even interested in him either Joe himself. Joe held his head up high, he took a few steps towards the man, once he reached him from behind he breathed in inhaling the mans sent, that shorty turned the current situation badly for Joe. The man cut passed the gap in-between Joe and himself making their contact known by one another. His eyes connected to Joe’s, Joe’s eyes scanned the mans front seeing red slash marked seems on the right side as the other was left with blue. Joe gulped wondering what to say next but, nothing came out from his opened mouth. The man before Joe swiftly parted his mouth open first leaning upright giving space back between them both to let them have a breath of fresh air seeing where each others rank was being placed.

“My name-“. He paused placing a bare hand on his shoulder with raised brows. “- Is Denarian-“. He paused placing his hand back to the side of him. “- Garthan Saal I am, or was a member of the Nova Corps”. “Was?”. Joe questioned speaking quickly with a blink of his eyelids. Saal blinked his eyes thinking who was the well, what he thought this man had no clue to where he was. Joe seeing he didn’t answer quickly thinking he said it too fast to him. This time he spoke in a slower pace. “Wa-“. He in a flash he got discontinued by his speech. “I heard you the first time! Can you see where we are!”. He spoke out removing both his hands from beside him waving them around in different directions. Joe nodded his head in submission. ”Yes, I know where we are”. He huffed shrugging his shoulders “You’re not getting it are you?”. Saal narrowed his eyes down towards Joe seeing he was one centimetre taller than Saal. That played now an important part for him. Joe took one step closer towering over one Saal invading his personal space seeing his face instantly soften with his brows. “Ahhh”. Saal huffed folding his arms at Joe making an invisible barrier between him with his arms folded. “I am lost on this island, I need to escape!”. Joe lowered his stance taking a step back also. “I need to escape also. Do you have a plan yet?”. Saal thought about if for a moment seeing they both haven’t officially agreed escaping together he decided to play along for a bit seeling it with a smile and a nod.      

For information Joe had nothing of the knowledgement of Saal. The Nova Corps are the military wing of the Xandarian. They recently ended a war with the Kree Empire with the singing of a peace treaty. However, not all factions of the Kree agreed to the treaty, as Ronan continued his war against Xandar. Empowered by an Infinity Stone, Ronan attacked Xandar but, was stopped by the Guardians of the Galaxy, with help from the Nova Corps and The Ravagers. The Guardians then entrusted Ronan's Infinity Stone to the Nova Corps, believing they were one of the few organizations that could be trusted not to use it.

They both in two ran to the edge of the waters edge knowing what the other one thought. They both jumped into the water. The water today was nice a warm with a tinge of cold that circled around themselves.

They were now one-hundred yards away from the Rolling Hills Asylum. Joe observed Saal from an arm length seeing he was struggling in the deep water as they were now up to their necks in it. Joe stopped for a moment not interlay as he would just drown only enough energy he had left in him to keep him afloat. “Saal!”. He called out seeing he had swum on a bit further. Saal moved himself around hearing Joe had called to him. “What!”. He said back. “I think its time we parted, I need to go to the left”. “Oh”. Saal spoke swimming a bit more closer towards Joe placing a firm arm around his shoulder so they both could hold each other up. “Well, it was nice meeting you”. “Would I ever see you again?”, Joe questioned. “In your dreams mate!”. Saal smiled ruffling his wet fingertips intertwining with Joe’s hair. “Shoot you later!”. Saal last words spoken to Joe as he broke there embrace swimming in the other direction then him.

Joe glanced over at the swimming Saal seeing he was disappearing off into the distance. Joe turned to the left and carried on swimming seeing there was an island up ahead.

*****

The next day Joe opened his eyes up seeing rain was pitter pattering all over his covered but, exposed body on the wet sand. He sat bolt upright and instinctively tried to find some shelter from the rain. Of course that’s a bit hard when he can’t stand up making him scoot anywhere he wanted to go. Finally, Joe found a small outcropping of a rock. He pressed himself beneath it making sure no morsel of rain could touch him. Joe raised his left knee to his chest, wrapped his arms around it, Joe felt the cold freezing air and the sound of his teeth chattering together. Joe put his tongue between them to keep them from hitting each other. His wet hair clung to his bare face and his cloths were soaked, sandy and salty as if he was adding his own complaints. His stomach started to rumble. Joe instantly scowled at it. “Shut up, you. I don't need your whining.” Joe frowned. (Did I just talk to my own stomach? I am losing it).He thought.

Out from the corner of Joe’s eye he instinctively watched a blond figure pull himself onto the other larger stone. Joe longed to get closer to see the persons face to learn his name but, he couldn’t. Joe was frightened. Besides they didn’t need his help. Not yet, at least. Joe looked up into the rain feeling the rain drops hit his face making him smile inhaling and exhaling the surrounding air. He closed his eyes gently making himself see black. It was only a matter of time to them to stumble across one another.

Finally, the rain subsided, the sun came out and it shone brightly over the tranquil calm waters. Joe opened his eyes seeing the direct floating lazily puffy white clouds gliding in the wind. Birds squawked and a gentle breeze rustled leaves nearby. At that point Joe realized that his throat was dryer than paper. He could hardly swallow his own saliva. He dragged himself out into the sunlight clenching his teeth with the combination of pain from sitting in that exact position for too long. He was getting too old for this. He thought.

Once Joe was clear of the rock, he tilted his head around away from the shore line seeing what he had his back too before. Joe really didn’t know how to describe it. It was like every tropical island he’d ever seen, plus some. It took his breath away and made no attempt to take it back. Joe was mesmerized, awestruck, captivated...pick your word. Basically, it was awesome. It momentarily made him forget that he is starving, thirstier than the devil and remembering he has someone deer to his heart waiting for him at home. But, as soon as he blinked, that all came back to him. Joe grumbled under his breath, wondering how he could get drinkable water and food also the fact he still wasn’t home in the arms of his beloved wife. And slowly, painfully, he came to this conclusion to figure out a plan to get home.  

But thats when something unexpected happened.

Joe flopped face down in the sand and began humming to himself. He started to hum to the first beats of ‘Whisper to a scream by Birds Fly’.  

Then again. Something harshly bounced off his head. “Ouch!”. Joe cried sitting up immediately rubbing his head. “What on earth?”. He looked around and spotted a large ripe mango that placed its self-beside him. Joe stared at it for the longest time. His mind subsided also going black then full blown back to life. He grabbed it into his left hand and regardless of its unwashed- ness he sank his white clean teeth into it.  It was pure bliss. Even though he was not a big fan of mangoes, this one tasted so delicious that he actually closed his eyes in pleasure of it. It not only calmed his hunger but, it also quenched his thirst quite a bit. Of course, at that moment, it didn’t occur to him that a mango didn’t just fly off a tree and hit a starving man in the head.

*****

Later that night as the sun was setting, Joe was getting scared at this point even though he is a grown man but, at his weakest he hates the dark with a passion, his heart was beating faster as his thoughts began to wander. What if there were man-eating beasts that were drawn by the smell of him? Or mangoes? Or both?. He spine shivered and as he looked around himself. Insects buzzed and the tide rushed in and out that sent alarm bells near his ears. Joe hunched his shoulders and tucked his head down, trying to keep warm.

After a while Joe head started to hurt and his vision was getting hazy (Uh-oh). Joe looked around again. Suddenly, he heard sand moving somewhere nearby, like someone was walking on it. Joe tensed.  “Wh-whos there?” He said loudly. (Yeah right!, like a jaguar was going to say, ‘Oh, its just little old me, the jaguar! I thought maybe I’d drop by and snack on your flesh!’ ) Joe snorted. The sun had gone, it was so dark that Joe could hardly see his hands in front of his face. Of course, it didn’t help that Joe’s vision was sliding in and out of focus. Joe squinted, hoping that would help a little bit, but, Joe could tell that he was going to lose consciousness pretty soon and that wouldn’t be good at all. His heart beat faster and faster. Joe heard the sand moving again and made his visible shivers appear. “Oh, please. Don’t kill me. Please, please. Don’t kill me!,” Joe found himself whispering. The sand went silent. Joe breathed a sigh of slight relief then flopped over and lost consciousness. (Oh, goody). His head landed softly on the sand in silence taking his last breath for tonight.

*****

A young stallion came into view of the slumbered closed eyes Joe in the middle of the day. The sun was beating down on both of them sweltering in the heat. The young stallion placed one foot closer towards Joe, his head lingered around Joe’s, his snout almost touched his face but, the stallion made sure it didn’t. All the horse could smell was damp wet dog and a hint of mango flavour. To him Joe didn’t seem that like where he came from in no harmful way.

His name was Altivo. He was a white painted horse, originally a war horse who belonged to a Spanish gimp Hernán Cortés, Altivo reluctantly joined Miguel and Tulio on their quest to find El Dorado after chasing after an apple that fell off of Cortés' ship during a violent storm that lead him Tulio and Miguel on the shores of Cuba.

Altivo stood their silently wondering what to do with the sleeping man before him. Altivo’s ear twitched to the left hearing his masters calling to him. “ALTIVO…..ALTIVO WHERE ARE YOU!”. Altivo wanted to stay with the human seeing he was not in any danger so he decided to wait until his masters came to him. And they did.

The two swindlers in the three partnership who got their hands on the map to Fabled city of gold, El Dorado. They had both took a rest upon one of the island to take a look around. They were in no rush to get there so fast.

One of the men called Tulio. He is taller than Miguel, slender with clever blue eyes, he has long wavy black hair that is always tied back away from his face with a purple ribbon tied in a low ponytail. In addition to his appearance he had black flavour savour or also known as a goatee. He occasionally wears his best clothing that insists with a blue long-sleeved shirt with collar flaps under a brown vest that was buttoned at the front keeping his slim stomach in lastly he wears green shaded pants with a brown belt sucking everything in so it doesn’t let everything hang out that also matched his shoes. He appeared to the seeing eye he was in his mid-twenties or to early thirties or a look alike to a younger Professor Severus Snape.

His personality however, tends to be more strategic, logical and level-headed of the two protagonists. He is initially more interested in wealth and fame than adventure. A conflicting trait with Miguel but, has a good heart. In times of trouble Tulio is usually the one who comes up with a clever plan and tries his best remain realistic in every situation in order to stay-out of trouble. A quick-thinker and witty, he is able to use words and improvational acting to his advantage. Like Miguel and although he and Miguel have opposite personalities, values and ideas, the two deeply care about each other, and are unable to stay mad at each other for long without feeling guilty.

On the left of Tulio was one Miguel.

Miguel’s height is quiet average, broad shoulders, handsome with shoulder-length golden blond hair and olive green eyes that glisten in the sun. He has a beard that is several shades darker than his blonde hair. His outfit consists his iconic red loose tunic and khakie pants. Like Tulio he appears to be in his early thirties or mid-twenties. His eyebrows have a mind of their own––they constantly move up and down. Unlike Tulio Miguel is free-spirited, fun-loving and adventurous, although he is initially quite interested in getting gold from El Dorado, he is more interested in exploring the city itself, a contrasting personality trait to Tulio. Miguel is a person with a strong sense of justice but, also an empathetic soul. He is loyal to his friends and is willing to go to great length to help and protect them. Although Tulio is usually the one who comes up with the plans, Miguel tends to come off as slightly dim-witted and fantasy-oriented. Although he tends to be the one to pull off Tulio's plans with ideas of his own like when he got him and Tulio out of the brig so they could escape.

Miguel is a bit more sensitive and playful than Tulio. He plays the Lute, enjoys entertaining, cares for others and is able to see the beauty and potential of the world around him. For example he can, however, seem a bit over-confident, which often gets him into trouble. Although he and Tulio aren't particularly brave, they aren't exactly cowardly either. Although he can be a little too outgoing, he is Tulio's most precious friend in the whole world.

*****

Tulio stood in front of Altivo while Miguel had his hands folded before him. Tulio opened his mouth up to speak but, Miguel got their first. “What is that?......Wonder What is?......Who is it?”. Miguel carried on seeing it was getting Tulio’s attention quickly. “Its a human being”. Tulio spoke looking into the eyes of a playful Miguel with raised brows. “How did he get here?”. He asked with a tilt of his head. Tulio thought about it for a moment placing his index finger upon his slither of a goatee feeling the smooth hairs on his chin connect with the roughness of his own skin almost tingled his spine feeling that touch. With no immediate response Miguel spoke up first. “Well, I think he came in on by on a pirate ship, just like us. Got marooned on an island, got stuck on the island for about. Lets say three days-“. “I swam”. A tired voice came onto the scene. Tulio, Miguel and Altivo turned their heads towards a staggering Joe. Joe looked up at them both seeing his was surrounded by two human beings and a horse. “Did I black out or something?”. Joe questioned looking at the two strangers and their horse. “Ah, yes you did”. Miguel spoke first. Joe pressed his two lips together with a nod. “My name is Tulio, this is Miguel-“. Tulio paused pointing over to Miguel. “- And this other here is Altivo-“. He added pausing again showing a smile. “- What is your name?”. He spoke softly. “My name is Joe MacMillian. Are you two pirates by any chance?”. He spoke with a sense of fear that Tulio picked up on seeing he had stepped one step back away from them with a bottom lip that was getting tugged on by his upper lips and those eyes of shattered fear. “Don’t be scared. We are pirates, but, where the good kind. I promise”. He smiled seeing Joe had also. “Well, to cut things short. Do you have a mobile with you or anything? I need to call someone immediately!”. Both Miguel and Tulio looked at each other then back at Joe. “What?”. They both spoke in unison. “You guys don’t know what a mobile is?”. Joe huffed in disappointment. “Where are you from then?”. Miguel questioned diverting Joe’s attention. “I am from the early 90’s”. “Oh”. The both said together.

In silence Miguel placed his hand into his left pocket feeling an object within his hands, his fingertips clinged onto the object and he pulled it out from his pocket in full view of Joe. Joe’s eyes widened seeing his misplaced phone. “That is mine! Where did you find it?”. Miguel looked at the object then back at Joe. Before Miguel could speak again Joe moved closer into his personal space. “Can I have it back please”. Joe spoke with hope and the softness of his words devoured every emotion Miguel had in him. Miguel looked into the softness of the mans eyes making him feel less important. “Here”. Miguel spoke softly looking into the eyes of Joe feeling both their hands touch together once Joe removed the object from him into his grasp. “Just one moment please”. Joe spoke with a smile turning swiftly on one foot turning away from Miguel, Tulio’s and Altivo’s attention.

Joe placed the mobile against his ear since he had already punched the numbers into the phone waiting for it to pick up hearing the faint beeping sound in the distance. Once it was finished all he heard was his lovers voice mail. Witch made his heart sink, he shrugged his shoulders breathing out into the open air unaware the Miguel and Tulio were listening on in. “ Its me again. Are you their!-”. He called out into the mobile, he placed his free hand onto the brim of his neck rubbing it softly with hope in his mind she would get this message. “- If I come home. I could tell you have been here. Like I might see an empty bottle on the counter-“. Joe inhaled in closing his teeth evoking a hissing sound as his saliva curled back into his throat. “- Suddenly, I might see you’re cloths go missing-“. He paused taking a breather wondering what to say next. “- I feel like you want me to see something, to notice. And I do and I call and you don’t pick up-“. With another long pause Joe’s heart began to shatter forming a light film across his glassed eyes, he took a gulp of concealed saliva down his throat opening his lips again to speak words. “- Its been years. I love you. call me back-“. Joe immediately whisked his hand flopping the mobile closed removing it away from his ear, he lifted his shoulders up, he took an inhale in and exhaled out.

Joe swivelled back around to see Miguel and Tulio where minding their own business. “Here you can have this back. I don’t need it”. “Sure?”. Miguel spoke in a softer tone feeling Joe’s emotion capture his beating heart. “I am sure”. Joe whispered. Joe moved his hand into the open, Miguel did the same, once Miguel touched his index finger onto the mobile out of nowhere it beeped. Joe’s heart started to race wondering if his lover was calling. Joe instantly placed the mobile against his ear immediately speaking first. “Cameron!”. He spoke with a tear falling from his left eye sliding down his smiling mouth down towards his neck. “Are you coming home to me?”. Her voice ringed in Joe’s head making him feel happy knowing she had answered with a hint of love in the mist of his thoughts remembering the first time they laid eyes on each other at a club one time. His heart felt like it would leap out from his body but, once that emotion faded away coming back to their current situation. Cameron called out to him. “Joe!”. She called out tarring his attention away from his mixed emotions. “Will I be forgiven?”. Joe questioned placing his index finger tracing along his upper lip as his eyes wondering along the sand before his feet waiting for Cameron to speak back at him. “ You will have to come home and see”. “I am coming home to you”. Joe smiled seeing also smiley faces of Miguel and Tulio.

Joe flipped the mobile off one last time, he placed the mobile into his pocket, he placed his hand out before him and Tulio instantly locked his fingers into Joe’s staring into each others eyes. “It was nice meeting you”. “It was nice seeing both of you”. Joe spoke detaching his hand away from Tulio’s, he turned his back at them and he started walking off into the dense jungle. Miguel looked over at Tulio. “He was a nice fellow. Don’t you think?”. Tulio nodded. “Yeah, he had a nice smell on him like mango fruit. I think”. “Wonder what would happen if he did actually came on a ship and was marooned on the island! That would have been a completely different story or event in this case”. Miguel smiled sidestepping away from Tulio seeing a hesitant glare from him.  Altivo just looked at them both and rolled his eyes with a hint of an escaping laughter. “He could have just taken the chariot with Altivo”. Miguel laughed seeing it had stopped Altivo from laughing.

*****

In the mist of two delicate bare bodies the hum of ‘Whisper to a Scream Birds Fly animated through the walls of the closed room.

 

“Love come down upon us till you flow like water burning with the hope of insight-“. Joe was sat wearing only his briefs that covered his organ. He sat in the upright position, his eyes were locked closed, his lips were locked with another, his right hand filted through his beloveds blond short wavy hair, his body pinned for her perfect touch, her left arm wrapped around his smoothed shoulder, her other hand clinged onto his bare chest and she started pulling skinny chest making him press his dense shaved skin closer to her feminine body figure into her tense embrace.    

 

“Feathered, look they're covered with a bright elation stolen in the sight of love”. Both Cameron and Joe moved in unison with each other never missing a rhythmic beat, the same of exhale and inhale with one another like they had never been apart and only meet today. Their bodies clicked with one another. “We are, we are, we are but your children finding our way around indecision”. The beats started to heat them both up in the mist of one another making the atmosphere change to a desire they had planned. “We are, we are, we are rather helpless take us forever, a whisper to a scream”. Cameron eventually moved her free hand around his left shoulder clinging onto him with her body never wanting to let him go, her other hand slipped to his neck fiddling her hands into his short hair keeping their mouth close together making sure their bodies were in tune with one another feeling the desire was unbearable.

 

“Birds fly in the eyes of the faithless daughter broken at the bitter end wasted sacrificed for a new nirvana night-time sends us on our way”. Joe jolted slightly his hip up pushing Cameron up is well getting a better grip around her so he could get an upper hand in the heated moment between them both. He longed for this passion Cameron had inside of her. She was his free spirited wild at heart human being that had an imprint on him.  

 

“ We are, we are, we are but your children finding our way around indecision we are, we are, we are rather helpless take us forever a whisper to a scream”. Cameron removed her right hand away from Joe’s shoulder making her hand that was followed by her right cling around lightly around Joe’s neck.

 

“ A whisper to a scream, a whisper to a scream, a whisper to a scream, a whisper to a scream”. At that moment Joe’s hand unlocked their lips taking a moment to breath, he moved his right hand pulling up a bundle of Cameron’s t-shirt feeling with his left hand the bare smoothed out skin feeling the bumps of her spine beneath his fingertips were in his grasp, his hand found the brim of the t-shirt nocking slightly Cameron to his left with the tilt of her head, Cameron had placed her legs on either side of him on the bed making sure she wouldn’t fall off, Joe rustled with the t-shirt for a while feeling another sensation burst into his body, their lips locked hard this time once more feeling the want and need they have been both wanting for a long time.

 

“We are, we are, we are but your children finding our way around indecision we are, we are, we are rather helpless take us forever a whisper to a scream”. At that heated moment Cameron pulled her red lipped mouth away from Joe’s embrace of his own helping Joe take her dark green t-shirt off from her now exposed body but, with the exception of her grey underwear, Joe removed his hand to her bacl gliding his fingers immediately onto her spin rubbing them up and down seeing they eyes locked together, Joe felt her skin touch his. This was pure bliss. “Cameron”. He whispered gaining back his breath. “Yes Joe”. She spoke softly placing her index finger onto his left cheek feeing the vibration of want and need shift though his body like a river. Cameron’s eyes started to welt with a glossy film over them making them produce a tear. “Hey, shshsh. Honey”. Joe whispered softly wondering why she had started crying he hadn’t seen this emotion from her before. Joe removed his left hand upon to her cheek whipping the tear away with the edge of his thumb making it absorb into his skin. Joe moved his head in planting a soft kiss on her forehead, Cameron closed her eyes letting go of two more tears, she opened her eyes up again inhaling with pain in her heart dragging her emotions out into the world.

 

 Joe and Cameron started at each other in the blissful moment but, before Joe could say anything Cameron got her word in. “This is really good”. She gleamed with a smile. Joe responded by lightly moving his hands around her waist once more lifting her up, he sealed the response with a kiss locking their lips together.

 

Before things could go any further a knock on the front door disembogued Joe and Cameron’s embrace from one another Joe detached himself from Cameron. Cameron grabbed the only thing that was Joe’s jacked and slipped her arms through on either side, she then faced Joe. “Who could that be?”. She questioned getting her own breath back. Joe looked at the clock it was only 6.00pm at night. Joe looked back over at the glowing Cameron, the light from behind her glowed with a vibrant light showing her now covered figure. “I should go and see who it is, you stay here”. Joe reached out and rubbed the side of Cameron’s soft cheek knowing he will be back soon. He stood up, grabbed a white towel that was beside the bed, wrapped it around his waist and headed for the door padding his feet across the floor still feeling the intense heated moment still rushing through his body. For now he knew he had to cut it off before he reached the door.

 

Once Joe reached the door, he reached out his hand, twisted the knob of the door to an unlocked one and pulled the door towards him festering his eyes upon one man that suddenly looked familiar towards him. Ah yes that was one Saal in the same formal gear he was meet with at the Rolling Hills Asylum. All Joe could think off came out from his mouth. “How did you find me?”. Saal smiled placing his hand from his side in front of him for Joe to shake. Joe kindly approved to him placing his adjacent hand into his, Joe shook his hand and then disembogued one anothers touch. “I never forget a face”. Saal spoke taking a better look at Joe. “I see I have caught you at a bad time”. He spoke looking up and down. “Oh no-“. Joe breathed out. “- Its all good we were just taking a break”. “We”. Saal laughed coming into Joe’s extended hand seeing he laughed also. “Come on in”. Joe spoke leading him into the house with his hand wrapped around Saal’s shoulders, once he was in Joe closed the door from behind and he introduced Saal to Cameron.  


End file.
